Who Shot the Businessman?
Who Shot the Businessman? is the fifty-first episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by the hit 1978 TV show Dallas, specifically the "Who Shot J.R.?" storyline, with elements of Dynasty as well and guest stars the Clue Club. Premise When a businessman is shot, Mr. T and the team investigate with the help of the Clue Club. Can they get to the bottom of this mystery and save the man's life? Plot At a conference in Dallas, TX, Mr. T talks about how one time, his team found themselves joining forces with the Clue Club after a businessman got shot. The team was taken by surprise when it happened. Everyone was asking this: ''Who Shot the Businessman?'' The team are in the Clue Club's hometown where they participate in a meet sponsored by local businessman John Hewitt. After Robin completes her routine, as she is interviewed for her perfect 10, a shot rings out. There is John Hewitt sprawled on the floor. The Clue Club is soon on the case. Mr. T and the team offer to help. Sheriff Bagley notes that John Hewitt had made a lot of enemies in the past. Kim Nakamura helps Dottie compile a list of suspects before going to interview them. Three stand out. They are John Hewitt's wife, Anna, and daughter, Jennifer, as well as his business rival, William Thomas. Woofer, Wimper, and Dozer find a clue, which shows there might be more than one person involved. Jeff, Woody, and Larry find evidence that reveals that Jennifer Hewitt and William Thomas were having an affair. Pepper, D. D., and Robin discover a plot to kill John. Soon, everyone gets together to reveal what happened. Jennifer was furious with her father for his adultery. She was secretly in a relationship with his rival, William Thomas. Knowing that her father would disapprove of the marriage, they plotted to kill him. The two are arrested. Meanwhile, Mr. T berates John Hewitt for his adultery. Mr.T explains that Jennifer and William were denied bail at their hearing. As for John, he was later involved in an insider trading scandal and was sent to prison. Mr. T explains that no one should be surprised by surprise. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprit Songs Locations * The Clue Club's hometown Trivia * As of this episode, Dottie now spends more time in the field as she is old enough. To help her out, she carries a smartphone that has apps for forensic analysis. She will go back to the clubhouse when she has to analyze something that is unsuitable for the smartphone. * At one point, Mr. T that the team just had a meet in Dallas, TX a few days before. This is a reference to the TV show Dallas which the episode is inspired by. * The events of The Cape Cod Caper are mentioned in passing. Unlike last time, Robin notes that this time the event that upstaged her perfect 10 could not be avoided.